


In Another World - 36

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu





	In Another World - 36

“我觉得这样不好。”金在中趴在床上，闷声说道。  
仰躺着的郑允浩侧过头看向他。“我觉得挺好。”  
金在中斜了他一眼，不再说话。  
郑允浩被这个无奈的眼神逗笑，侧过身来，一手撑着头，一手抚上眼前的裸背。“你不是也喜欢的吗？”  
郑允浩的手指上有长年握飞机操纵杆而留下的厚厚的茧，滑过金在中点缀着斑斑红痕的凝脂雪肌，沿着脊柱从背心到腰窝直至臀沟，像一把粗砺的锉刀搅动着草莓奶油蛋糕。手指所到之处带来了轻微的刺痛和无限的快感，引得一连串含羞的鸡皮疙瘩，以及那腰臀追随着手指舒展挺翘。  
金在中觉得自己的身体可能坏掉了。  
他随郑允浩到名古屋休假，除了第一天像游客一样在城市里闲逛，之后的几天再也没离开过酒店——确切地说从第一天晚上开始他就没怎么下过床。  
郑允浩定的是一家高级的温泉酒店，环境清幽，私密性高。套房内结合了日式拉门和西式大床，还自带温泉池子，一日三餐则由女将亲自送达。  
但这些只是金在中听到的。当他倦极瘫在床上，他听到洗澡水声、窸窸窣窣裹上浴衣的声音、卧室的拉门被拉开又关上，还有客厅里郑允浩和女将的隐约说话声。等女将离开套房发出关门声后，郑允浩会把食物端进卧室喂他吃下去，再抱他去泡温泉。  
当然后面的两个动作往往只来得及做一半，就又变成了倦极地摊在床上。  
于是当郑允浩的手指轻车熟路地消失在他的臀尖缝隙里时，金在中的身体已经习惯性地亢奋起来。  
太淫乱了！这样下去真的不太好！  
挣扎着爬出了“魔爪”，金在中决定去冲个冷水澡让自己恢复理性。双脚沾地刚迈出了一步，他就腿一软跌坐在了地上。  
瞪大眼睛看着自己瑟瑟发抖的双腿和腿间止不住流出的粘稠白浆，金在中震惊地说不出话来。  
郑允浩的脸上则是混杂着得意又不敢张扬的笑，一把把无助的金在中从地上捞起来。  
“……我想喝牛奶。”可能是太过震惊了，或者是有什么真的坏掉了，金在中看着乳白色的体液突然产生了联想。  
郑允浩衔着笑挑眉。怀里的病娇美人散发着脆弱的性感，让他心底与身体里的野兽再次血脉贲张。现下美人求欢，而他正有此意，那还等什么。  
“你这个色魔！”金在中恼羞成怒地拍掉郑允浩撸动的手。“我说的是超市卖的牛奶！”  
好吧。郑允浩悻悻地“安顿”好金在中，出门去给他买牛奶。  
有情饮水饱。热恋中的郑允浩看世界都是玫瑰色的，小鸟唱着情歌，空气都是甜的。  
就算经历再多的艰难，背负再重的压力，只要想着这一刻的喜悦，他就愿意在这条不归路上一直走下去。而当他想到他的恋人——这世界上最美好甜蜜的存在——郑允浩就感到无穷的动力，支撑着他熬过那些忙碌和疲惫，去打造一个拥有彼此的未来。  
虽然他的恋人事业心太强、经常忙到失联、偶尔不乖，但他知道这是小猫为了求关注故意咬断电话线的可爱。  
书上说越顽皮的猫越需要调教，而郑允浩在这方面有丰富的经验。就像他掌控东神一样，规则与独裁、蜜糖和鞭子，只要灵活运用这些，没有人不向他臣服。  
而且他和他的猫都享受这个调教的过程。  
郑允浩哼着歌回到酒店套房，在卧室门外听到了猫咪的吟哦。  
拉开门，果然看到手腕被绑在脚踝上的金在中喘息着在床上扭动。  
“允呐～”金在中的脸上淌着汗水、泪水和来不及吞咽的涎液，眼神凌乱，连声音都在抖，“救我……”  
“怎么了我的宝贝？”郑允浩坐到他身边，体贴地为他擦拭汗水。  
“不要……尾巴……”金在中被折磨地声嘶力竭，夹紧了双腿压抑着身体内部的“玩具”的震动，却触发了更强烈的刺激。  
“不喜欢？这不是挺可爱的吗？”郑允浩装出惋惜的样子，不急不慢地把玩着“玩具”露出金在中体外的那条猫尾巴，然后在摸到尾巴根部的时候用力地一扭。  
“呀！！”金在中放声尖叫，身体剧烈抖动，身下的床单湿了好大一片。  
郑允浩满意地看着金在中双眼失焦、气若游丝地躺在属于他自己的液体里，这才仁慈地抽出玩具，温柔地在他额头烙下一吻。“好了，起来喝牛奶吧。”  
金在中还在细微地抖着，却突然生出了力量。“你个混蛋……”他颤巍巍地爬起身，红着眼把头拱到郑允浩鼓起的胯下，“给我你的‘牛奶’，快点！”  
看吧，猫咪喜欢调教。  
回到首尔的时候，金在中觉得比休假之前还要累。窝在J·Holic的沙发上，他用仅剩的一根手指的力气翻看着工作室的业务记录。  
自成立J·Holic工作室以来，金在中在网络上发表了多幅摄影作品。他天马行空的想象力为创作提供了无限的灵感来源，而两年多的野外摄影任务又锻炼了他的摄影技术，使他的风格逐渐成熟。另一方面，心境变化也体现在了他的作品上，特别是以女性为主题的作品。再搭配上他精心设计的名字，充满了“金在中”的风格。  
首先是孤独的《对你是离别，对我是等待》：空荡荡的街道上到处都是枯叶，道旁的商店和广告牌都是残破不堪，只有一个红色电话亭整洁如新，突兀地站立在一片荒芜中，而一位女士正在擦拭着电话亭的玻璃门。她轻柔地动作好像抚摸着恋人的身体，专注地眼神仿佛在等待着那个不会再响起的电话。  
接下来是独角戏变成对手戏的《No Gain》：一位女士坐在红色的椅子上，一手托着腮，另一手执着黑王后悬在盘上。她的黑国王已被将死，与她下棋的人也不见了踪影，但她还是皱着眉头研究着这盘棋，久久无法忘却。  
而最新作品《找到了》的情绪则发生了翻转：一位穿着红色连衣裙的女士打开面前的一个大盒子，咬着唇却掩饰不了勾着笑的嘴角，眼神闪闪亮亮，惊喜中地看向盒子里面，让人不禁猜想她找到的到底是期待已久的礼物还是等候多时的爱情。  
这些作品在网络上一经推出就造成了不小的轰动。许多女性网友在J·Holic的主页下留言，表达她们对这些作品喜爱和感同身受，还分享了她们的恋爱故事，引来了更多姐妹们的心路历程，让小小的留言板变成了充满欢笑和泪水的小天地。  
按理说，这样的社会反响会引起不少客户的关注，为工作室带来可观的业务收入。可现实是，他们只卖出去了寥寥几张照片。  
金在中看完惨淡的业务记录，又展开了工作时唯二的两位设计师的辞职信。  
一位写道“为了追求更好的个人发展”，另一位写道“不想像安助理一样做出下跪这种丢脸的事”。  
金在中叫来安永俊。“这是什么意思？”  
安永俊眼神闪躲。“没、没什么……”  
金在中又叫来文景泰。“我不在的时候发生了什么？”  
文景泰看到安永俊向自己使眼色，但他不是一个会撒谎的人。“安助理去向杂志社编辑下跪求他们用您的作品。”  
“不是他说的那个样子！只是谈话内容有点激烈，对方编辑不太友善……”安永俊摆着手试图解释，却看到金在中的眉头逐渐打了个死结，浑身散发的怒气越来越重。“……在中哥对不起，不应该给你丢脸。我以后再也不跪了，你别生气好不好？”  
金在中一下子不知该如何回答。他不是对安永俊生气，而是对自己生气，为那个独自逍遥快活却连累了伙伴们的自己感到愧疚和愤怒。  
“应该是我说对不起的。”因为太自责了，金在中甚至不敢抬头看向两位助理。“是我连累了你们……”  
“在中哥你千万别这么说！我们没有被连累。”安永俊蹲在金在中面前，努力地安慰他。  
金在中摇摇头。“本来想要靠工作室干出一番事业，结果害你们连工资都拿不到。”  
他知道MS集团的在行业里的控制力之强，也明白那份《同业竞争限制协议》的限制之多。MS集团放话要封杀他，就没有哪个平台敢给他活路。本以为成立独立工作室就能不受约束，却没想到失去了仅有的JC杂志社资源后，自己在出版业里竟连立足之地都没有。  
“如果你们遇到好的出路就去吧，不用跟着我吃苦。你们两个都很优秀，一定能出人头地。”金在中声音哽咽。“一直以来，让你们追随这个无能的我，实在对不起……”  
安永俊看着金在中紧闭双眼锁住眼泪，缓缓地站了起来。沉默良久，他突然问文景泰：“你是为了出人头地而跟随在中哥的吗？”  
“不是，”文景泰诚实地摇头。“我是因为他长得帅。”  
“巧了，我是因为他做饭好吃。”  
金在中眼眶里还含着泪，吃惊地抬头看向二人。  
“哥，其实我们早就知道，跟着你也不会有多好的发展。”安永俊理所当然地说道，“跟着你只是因为你是金在中。”  
文景泰用力地点了点头，又沉声补了一句：“工资的事你也不用担心。”  
“所以，在中哥你不要迷惘，也不要顾虑我们。去做你想做的事情吧！”安永俊咧着嘴笑，像一颗在贫瘠的土地里茁壮成长的土豆。


End file.
